


Date Night

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College Student Kageyama Tobio, College Student Oikawa Tooru, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Canon, im too tired to come up with a better summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tooru and Tobio schedule a date after class. That's it.





	Date Night

Tooru’s leg anxiously bounces up and down, managing to hit the desk everytime. He wants this dumb lecture to be over with. He and his adorable boyfriend, Tobio, had planned on meeting up after class, and this is his last class. So, you can see why he wants the class to hurry up, but it drags on and on and on.

UGH!

As if the gods above took pity on him the class finally--thankfully--ends. Tooru is the first one out, not caring if he bumped into people on the way out. He quickly whips out his phone from his back pocket.

<< TOBIO !!  r u done w/ ur class yet ???????

He lightly jogs to the nearest available seat and sits down and stares at his phone. Commanding it with his thoughts for Tobio to text him back. Tooru startles when his phone vibrates, signaling a text.

>> soon

Tooru had the sudden urge to scream. His boyfriend is able to pull out many sides of him, how wonderful.

<< HOW SOON ??? like do u mean 5 minutes ??? 15 minutes ?? or ???

Tobio had the knack for one-wording him--which Tooru hates with every fiber of his being because would it really kill his boyfriend to reply with more than three words or less!

>> 10

To the people passing him by they just see a man smiling down at his phone, but internally Tooru is screaming his head off. Tobio could be so insufferable from time to time.

<< omg okok text me when u r done !! ;)))))))

>> k

Tooru feels rage course through his being. Tobio is definitely gonna get it from him! Mark his wor--

>> love you <3

Tobio is the sweetest, most lovable, the fucking bestest boyfriend _ever._ Honestly, Tooru is so blessed to have him as his partner, really.

<< awwww !! love you, too! -3-

>> _read at 3:55 p.m._

Nevermind.

Couldn’t he send a cute heart emoji or something! Whatever, it’s cool, it’s fine. It’s fine.

Tooru stares at his phone waiting for a text to come. It never did.

Ten minutes soon pass and now Tooru is waiting for Tobio to text him that he’s done with his class. He waits and waits and waits.

<< TOBIO-CHAN!!!

>> sorry. went to the bathroom. where are you?

He sighs, good, he wasn’t forgotten. (Not like he was ever forgotten before...it’s just that Tobio has a one-track mind and needs help in remembering certain stuff, like when they are having a date.)

<< east wing ! by da library, sitting on a bench, can’t miss me

>> k. on my way

Good. Great, even. Finally, they can go on their date. Tooru entertains himself by annoying Hajime, through exploding his inbox, and playing _Animal Crossing._ He feels someone sit down next to him and leans his weight onto the person.

“Let me give Kyle his three butterflies and then we can go,” he says, eyes focused on his phone.

The person presses a kiss to his temple and says, “Ok.”

When the task is accomplished Tooru exits out of the app and looks to the side and sees Tobio watching him. “You should really get this game, Tobio-chan, it’s really fun!” He smiles and kisses Tobio’s cheek. “How was class? Lonely without me?” He nudges Tobio with his shoulder and waggles his brows at him, too.

“You can download it into my phone later,” Tobio responds, the corners of his lips curling upwards. “Nope, not at all.” His smile grows when Tooru starts to whine about how he’s mean to him. Tobio reaches up and flicks at Tooru’s forehead. “Of course I missed you, dumbass.”

Tooru gaps at Tobio before throwing his arms around him. “AH, YOU’RE SO CUTE, TOBIO-CHAN!” He shakes them from side-to-side. Then, he backs off and stares at Tobio with a loving gaze. “Let’s go eat, I know you get hungry around this time.” He gets off of Tobio and stands; he reaches for Tobio’s hand and tugs him to his feet. “Let’s go~!”

Tobio follows with a smile adoring his face. He would follow Tooru wherever he wanted to go, for as long as Tooru wants him.

“Ramen?” Tobio asks.

“Ooo, yes, we haven’t had that in a while,” Tooru states as he leisurely swings their joined hands.

“I’m paying,” Tobio announces.

“WHAT?! No! You paid last time, stop being a brat and let me pay,” Tooru squawks.

“No,” Tobio states firmly, turning his head away from Tooru’s amused-filled eyes.

“Tobio!”

They wander off campus bickering back and forth, hands tightly clasped and swinging. They turned heads with their loud voices, but neither one cared because they were on a date, so everyone else’s opinion is irrelevant.

Case closed.

**Author's Note:**

> bitch im back.
> 
> i was in an oikage mood since ch 285 came out.....sorry if dis sucks its past midnight where i am lololol
> 
> ANYWAY, how are you??? im tired. i was writing a completely different story for oikage but it got long n sad n i didn't finish it so y'all get this. like it got me emo sakldfjals;df
> 
> hope y'all have a good morning/good night/good afternoon !! 
> 
> btw come talk to me on [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) about oikage !!!!! or about other things :)))))))))))))


End file.
